Yaoi it up
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: ヾ(＠ ー ＠)ノ After a little party Flynn and Deuce have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Get ready for another yaoi love story *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* Enjoy!

Cece was rushing and running all over the apartment setting everything in place for when everyone gets there for the party. Flynn coming down the stairs wearing his pajamas. Once he saw the food,PG-13 movies, soda and other different bottles he knew what was going on. Cece saw that look on his face and had to stop him.

"No no, the answer is no!"Cece yelled. "Aw come on. I won't bother anyone and I'll behavie. I won't tell mom about your party."Flynn pleaded. "It's not a party it's an over night get together."Cece corrected him. "You mean a sleep-over?"Flynn giggled. "It's not a party it's a over night get together."Cece corrected. "If you don't let me go to your party I'll tell mom you sent pictures of your "lady parts" to a guy online."Flynn was giving a serious face and Cece knew he was. "Fine,but you have to go to bed at ten." "Twelve!" "Ten!" "Ten fifth-teen!" "Fine ten fifth-teen."Cece knew she was defeated but she couldn't let Flynn ruin everything. "Alright see you at your party."Flynn said as he ran up the stairs. "It's a get together!".

After a hour Rocky,Ty, and Deuce finally shown up. They started to get right down to the fun by turning on some music and going all crazy. Then Flynn heard the music and came running down.

"Hey you tried to start the party without me." Cece was didn't Flynn to ruin their special party. Yeah it was a party but if Flynn knew he wouldn't won't to leave and they wouldn't be able to do "things" with him around. They had brought beer to the party and with Flynn there they couldn't drink it. Ty walked over to Cece about the same problem.

"Yo Cece why little dude here."Ty whispered. "It's okay he'll only be here for another ten minutes."Cece insured. Those ten minutes went by and as soon as it was time Cece dragged Flynn to his room. " Can I please stay longer?"Flynn whinnied. "No we had a deal so you know you don't come back down." With that said she pushed him in his room and closed the door. Flynn just sat in his bed pouting.

"Alright guys Flynn's in bed and now we can have fun."Cece pulled out the hidden drinks and everyone smiled.

* * *

Its been some time and the music was still going. Flynn couldn't sleep and would tell them to turn the music but they couldn't hear him.

"This isn't fair I should have some fun too."He went back to bed and waited. Eventionly the music went off and was silent. Flynn was finally going to get some sleep. For awhile it was okay until he heard foot steps getting closer. Flynn was to scared to move when his door opened. He heard clothes being thrown and burping. Then he felt someone get in his bed and spoon him.

"Who ever you are if you do anything, my mom is a cop."Flynn whispered almost at tears. "Whao I didn't know you could got to jail for sleeping." Flynn knew that voice it was Deuce. Flynn sat up and looked straight at a grinning half naked Deuce. "It's not funny you almost gave me a heart attack and cry."Flynn lightly pushed Deuce. "What I'm sorry I scared you *burp* but I just needed a place to sleep,if it'sa okay with you if I sleep here."Deuce gave him a worried look. "Okay you can sleep here. Jeez what have you been eating?"Flynn swotted away the smell.

Flynn lyied back down to sleep only to feel Deuce rub him up and down. "Deuce whatsere you doing?"Flynn asked. "I just love how smooth your skin feels." Deuce was rubbing all over Flynn's stomic and ass. Flynn didn't know if he do anything or just take it,but then he felt fast movement and something poking his butt. He turned over and pulled the covers up to see Deuce holding his big cock.

"Deuce what are you doing?"Flynn asked surprised. "Just trying to release some tention. Just stay right there im almost done."Deuce was enjoying Flynn watching. "Please stop Deuce."Flynn grabbed Deuce's hand and looked at Deuce to see him breathing heavy. Then he realized he grabbed Deuce's cock by accident. Flynn didn't know what to do but he liked how warm it felt and could feel it throbbing.

"Come on Flynn just give me a few jerks."Deuce looked with his pleading eyes. Flynn thought he must really like him to let him do this. Flynn started slowly and went a little faster. "Oh yes Flynn now suck me." Flynn lowered his head and tasted the head and went lower and bobbed his head. Deuce moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Flynn felt Deuce's hand push him down even more. Gagging a little bit he still keep going.

"Oh yeah, Flynn here it comes. Fuuuuck." Flynn felt the shots hit his throat and tried to swallow it all but couldn't fast enought. He lifted his head and got hit with four more cum before he was done. Deuce licked some of the cum that was on Flynn's face and wiped the rest off with his shirt.

"Your the best Flynn."Deuce said right before passing out.

"I guess I did have some fun after all."Flynn smiled and cuddled with Deuce.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Flynn woke up yawning and stretching. He looked over to see a sleeping Deuce. He carefully crawled over him and got off the bed. He walked down stairs to see everyone passed out. The floor was covered with and beer bottles. "So thats why you wouldn't let me stay. Just so you can get drunk."Flynn chuckled to himself, but being the curious kid he is he took a sip of some. He frowned at the taste and ran to the bathroom and spat it out.

"How could someone drink this!"He shouted into the toilet. After that ordeal he heard yelling in room. He ran to see Deuce holding his stomach and groaning. "Deuce what's wrong."Flynn said concerned. Deuce pointed to his stomach. Flynn figured he had stomach ache. He helped Deuce up and into the bathroom. Deuce got on his knees and started vomiting into the toilet. Flynn rubbed Deuce's back until Deuce stopped. He knelt down to seis if you was okay. "You alright Deuce?"Deuce turned his to look at Flynn and gave him a thumbs up. Flynn felt releaved. An akward silence and Flynn felt a little uncomfortable with Deuce staring at him with a blank look.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"Flynn finaly asked. "It's just you have pretty eyes."Deuce grinned. Flynn's cheeks turned a bright red which Deuce was able to see. Deuce reached into the slit in his boxers and pulled out his already hard cock and started jacking off in front of was astonished by what Deuce was doing.

"Deuce Why do you keep doing that?" "I can't help it you just turn me on and make me so horny."Deuce said softly. Flynn tried to give him privacy,but Deuce pulled him back down and put Flynn's hand on his cock. "Why won't you help like you did last night?"Deuce whispered in his ear. Flynn was hesitant, but proceeded to stroke Deuce's cock. Deuce moaned at the pleasure. Unexpectedly Deuce leaned in and kissed Flynn on the lips. Flynn jumped back.

"What's wrong?"Deuce asked. "I've never kissed before."Flynn looked down hiding his face. Deuce gently grabbed Flynn's chin and lifted his face.

"It's okay. I'll go soft."Deuce slowly kiss Flynn again this time Flynn tried his best he could to return it with picking up the pace on Deuce's cock. The kiss didn't last long with Deuce breathing hard ready to shoot his load. Deuce let out one last moan as he shot six ropes of cum on Flynn and himself.

After they went back into Flynn's room to relax mainly by cuddling. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a panicked Cece.

"Deuce you have to clean up and get out. My mom is on her way home!"she ran back down stairs. Flynn thought they were found out, but Cece was to worried to notice. Deuce put his clothes on and he and Flynn helped everyone clean all the trash from their party. When everthing was tidy Rockey, Ty, and Deuce began to leave. Deuce said he forgot something and went back up stairs to Flynn's room. When he turned to exit Flynn stood at the door. He looked at Deuce with teared eyes. Deuce crouched down and gave him a hug. Then he was pulled into a kiss by Flynn. When they parted Flynn leaned to Deuce's ear.

"Come back again so we can have some more fun."Flynn whispers. Deuce smiles at him and takes his leave.

* * *

And here's a update you asked for GirlonFire07 hope you like it (^O^)／


End file.
